A Heart So Changed
by DLHRG4eva
Summary: Bella doesn't feel beautiful when she is around her best friends. Kind of a problem, don't you think? However, when a new man enters her life and heart, he changes Bella into a new and better person. It's my first fan fic, so read, review por favor!*human
1. Chapter 1

A Heart So Changed.

Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Fanfiction story ever! I really hope you like it, so please review. Oh and I own nothing…you all know who does.

_Bella POV_

"Great," I thought to myself. "It's another Friday night and I am home alone again without Alice and Rose." Sometimes it really sucks to have two such beautiful people as best friends. Rose has a body worthy of modeling- not that she would though. She prefers to live a more calm life and peruse a career that you need brains for. She is that person you always envied in school because she had every guy there wrapped around her little finger. As for Alice; she is that person you always wanted to be- the charismatic one with tons of friends. Needless to say, they both are incredibly popular with the male specimen. It is no wonder why, when I stand next to them, I immediately feel out of place. I mean look at them. They are good at everything, whereas me…well…I'm the super klutz who has been known to trip over air on occasion, and am known as the woman with the red face. This is attributed to the fact that I blush at all embarrassing moments.

I sat down on the large, black leather couch in the living room of the house which Rose, Alice, and I all share, and opened up to the page where I left off in one of my favorite stores: Romeo and Juliet. I have read it so many times that I could quote most of it from memory.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? / Deny thy father and refuse thy name. / And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Yes, this is definitely one if my favorite stores. After all, if you can't get a real boyfriend, you might as well have one from your favorite book.

I glanced at the clock beside me, and noticed that it was already midnight. "Alice and Rose should be back soon," I said to myself. No sooner had I thought this when the front door opened, and Alice waltzed through with Rose right behind her.

"Hey, Bella," said Alice and Rosalie in unison; "What have you been up to?"

"Oh- you know- the usual…" I trailed off. Alice and Rosalie each gave me matching looks of sympathy when I uttered this. I could tell that they felt sorry for leaving me here every Friday night, but really, who wants a third wheel? "I know I wouldn't if I was them," I thought. "So guys," I said; "How was your evening?" Both Alice and Rosalie in turn then launched into stories about their amazing dates while- being the good friend I was- sat and listened to them; wishing that for just one day I could trade places with them.

"Bella," Alice said, "Next week we are going to have a girls' night in. We feel terrible leaving you here every Friday while we're out, and we want to make it up to you."

"You really don't have to do that," I said.

"We know, but we're your best friends, and we hate seeing you waste your life away like this," Rosaline said.

"Yah, we love you too much," said Alice.

"Thanks guys! I love you too. Anyway, I think I am going to head off to bed. I had a really long day today and am pretty tired," I stated.

"We will be right behind you!" called Alice as I was ascending the stairs. I turned around and gave a little wave, and then proceeded to go upstairs.

_Alice POV:_

"Rose," I said "I really wish there was something to do about Bella. I hate seeing her this way."

"I know. Me too," she sighed. She then turned up the stairs that Bella vacated only minutes before.

"If only there was a way for Bella to come out of her shell…" I thought. "She just doesn't have any self confidence! Doesn't she realize how pretty she actually is? sigh I guess not…otherwise she would not be acting this way." As I was making my way up the stairs, I began to ponder ways in order to mold Bella into the beautiful person both Rose and I know she is, and has the potential to be to others. "I think there is a shopping trip in the making," I thought as a cheeky smile crossed my face.

_Bella POV:_

I appreciate Alice and Rose planning a girls' night on my behalf. It really is nice of them. I just wish that there was someone out there for me- someone who would be able to carry on a conversation with me about literature- someone handsome, smart, sexy…but most importantly; someone who can catch me when I fall. I fell asleep that night dreaming about my dream man. Little did I know that the coming day, someone truly remarkable would enter my life and heart, and change me into the someone I have always wanted to be.

_Authors Note: Next chapter is Edward POV! I plan on having all the characters in this story at some point in time. Please read and review I want to here from you guys. Also if you have critique, make it constructive please. _Oh and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes; tell me, and I will change them. I never learn't grammar and I am a terrible speller so…yah. And thanks to Shakespeare too. Without him, we would have fewer words in our vocabulary.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! It moi! I just have to say that I don't own the characters or anything like that in this story tear they all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter 2:

_Edward POV:_

So there I was again- sitting in the same restaurant, with the same person, eating the same meal at the same table- every Saturday was the same thing. Across from me was Tanya "my girlfriend." I shuddered at the thought. She was jabbering away about her life- lost in her own little world where she is the center of attention. She had no clue that I had tuned her out many minutes ago.

"Isn't that SUCH a good idea, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Huh? Oh yah…sure," I replied. I had no idea what she just said, but it was probably nothing important.

"So you want to go to New York with me for fashion week? Awwwww! That's so thoughtful of you. We are going to have so much fun together- I'm walking for Dior, Chloé, Chanel, and Marc Jacobs you know. We will take long strolls around central park- relaxing in our lavish sweet at the Waldorf! Eating room service, and having romantic dinners with strawberries and champagne! Doesn't it sound grand?" I immediately snapped my reverie. There was no way I was spending a week with this woman. Matter of fact and hour is torture enough as it is! Ugh…I can't believe I agreed with this.

"So much for it being "nothing important," I thought.

"We will be leaving in three days time," Tanya continued. "Remember to pack immediately. Remember your tux, at least three pairs of nice shoes, sandals, flip-flops, dress pants, jeans…" I tuned her out again. She could go on like this for hours. Finally our food arrived. Of course, Tanya had only a salad with no dressing, while I had a nice juicy order of Filet Mignon. If you have money to spend, why not spend it on something nice to eat- treat yourself once in a while.

As I stared at the woman across from me, I couldn't help wondering how I came to be with such an obnoxious woman. True, she is attractive. She routinely is hit on my men right in front of me, and heads turn as she walks down the street. Looks are not everything, however, and looks are the only thing that is going for her. Underneath that pretty face, there is nothing of substance. You can not carry on a conversation with this woman if it is not about makeup, clothes, shopping, makeup, Orlando bloom, clothes…to be frank, it is rather dull. If only there was someone out there who possesses both beauty and brains. She needs to like me for me- not just someone you hook up with because of his money (and I get a lot of those types).

About two hours later, I finally made it home to my upscale apartment in Seattle. I opened the door and was about to relock it when I heard a big crash coming from my kitchen. I immediately went on the alert. I stealthily made my way into the kitchen and turned on the lights- ready to call the cops at a moments notice. My eyes came to rest on a big burly man raiding my refrigerator.

"Oh hey bro," the intruder said as he turned around.

"EMMETT!" I shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? YOU ALMOST MADE ME CALL THE COPS!"

"Sorry man," he said as a big smile formed across his face. Emmett has been known to visit me at the worst times. He is family, so he is always welcome, yet I just wish he would give me at least a days notice before he would show up. Normally, I would laugh at this type of situation, but because of my date with Tanya, I was in an extremely unhappy mood.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh, you know…the usual. Just waiting for my favorite brother to come home so we can have some brotherly bonding time!" silence. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really…except for the fact that I am currently dating a bimbo who is dragging me off to New York City in three days for fashion week…not to mention that my whole life is a massive routine- with nothing to mix it up, work is stressing me out, and to top it all off, I almost thought I had a burgler in my house when I came home. So yah, something is wrong." Emmett burst out laughing

"I laugh cant believe laugh that you are going to laugh fashion laugh week with TANYA! That's hysterical! Alice is going to be so jealous!"

"I'm glad one of us thinks this situation is funny," I spat. He is right, however, my sister, Alice, will beat me up. I knew for a fact that she really wanted to go this year. Her pashion is fashion, and is currently studying to a fashion designer. "This might work," I thought. "Not only will I have someone interesting to, but also I wont have to spend the entire week alone with Tanya!" "Thanks Emmett! You're a life saver!"

"No problemo," he said. "Here is the phone," Emmett said handing the cordless phone to me. I dialed her number, but only got her answering machine.

"Hey, you've reached Bella, Rose, and Alice. We're not here right now, so leave one!" BEEP

"Oh um…hey Alice, it's you brother. I was wondering if you would like to join me and Tanya on Tuesday in order to go to New York Fashion week. I know you love to shop and everything, so I figured I might as well ask you. So…yah…call me when you get this…bye." I hung up. "Emmett, since when has Alice been living with people. The last I heard, she was just moving into her new home. I didn't realize she had room mates." "I wonder whose voice that was on the phone. She sounded just like an angel. I have to remember to meet this girl when I see Alice again," I thought. "Wait a second dumb ass!" my conscience shouted at me. "You're not single! Wait until you at least break up with Tanya before you start with someone else. You may be tired of her, but that is no reason to cheat."

"Yah, I had no idea she was living with anyone either," Emmett said. "I wonder if she has any single friends. I mean, we all know that Alice has impeccable taste in both fashion and friends." We both smiled at the memory of all of Alice's hot friends growing up.

"Yah, I am not going to disagree with you there," I said. I shot a look at Emmett, and we both cracked up. "Well since you're here, Emmett, we might as well get this brother/male bonding thing going and turn on that baseball game that's on right now."

"Bro, you just read my mind," he replied as he jumped over the railing- separating the kitchen from the living room. I smiled and shook my head as I followed him- not quite so energetically- into my living room. Emmett already had the TV on and was furiously flipping through the channels to find it. "DAMN!" he shouted "At THIS rate, the game will already by over by the time I find it. Here, Edward, since this is your TV, why don't you find it!" He flung the remote at me, and I caught it with ease. Being in shape has its advantages, I thought. I quickly found the channel the game was on, and Emmett stopped complaining as soon as I did- becoming fully engrossed in the action on screen between the Mariners and the Atlanta Braves.

I looked over at my brother, and couldn't hold back a smile. True, he may be slightly…odd, but he always comes up with the best ideas, and makes for a good time.

_Well, there you have it. Chapter 2! I would love it if you guys would review. PLEASE!! they make me happy, and if you dont review, it makes me sad. :( see? Sad. all reviews are appreciated, but please know that put downs and all that stuff are not encouraging. so on that note, thanks! -3 yah-_


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV:

I don't own anything. It is all Stephenie Meyer's doing.

_Alice POV:_

My alarm clock woke me up bright and early at 6:30 on Saturday. On shopping days, I always get up this early. Rose and I were planning to take Bella on an impromptu shopping excursion in order to begin the process of creating a "new" Bella. Everyone knows that a make over begins on the outside, and there is no better treatment than retail therapy to make this happen. I stretched my arms up into the air and let out a huge yawn. I got out of bed, and padded over to the door of my bathroom to begin my normal morning routine consisting of a hot shower and the regular amount of makeup. I always want to look nice when I go out, for you never know who you're going to meet.

About forty minutes later, I was completely finished with my shower and makeup. Now for the hard part. The first was deciding what outfit I should wear that day. The second task is choosing what Bella would wear, and thirdly; waking Bella up. Everyone who knows Bella knows that she sleeps like a rock. It's quite a challenge waking her up when she does not want to be. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I stepped into my walk in closet, and proceeded to find my perfect outfit.

I eventually settled on a white cami underneath a black Michael Kors sweater jacket which I paired with my favorite Michael Kors wide leg jeans. The look was "fabulous without trying too hard." I looked at myself in my full length mirror. "Perfect," I thought. Now on to Bella.

Bella is incredibly hard to please. For someone who looks like her, she certainly does not know how to dress herself properly. If I was her, I would dress so that my "good" qualities were on display- subtly however. I decided on the perfect outfit for her. I paired a white strapless shirt with matching shorts and jacket. She would look "tres bien." In this.

After a nice breakfast consisting of a latté and a croissant, I decided it was time to wake the beast. I crept quietly into her room and kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"I want the wheel," Bella muttered. I could barely suppress my giggles. Bella has always been known for talking in her sleep. "Such beautiful hands," she muttered again.

"I wonder what kind of dream she's having," I snickered to myself. I decided I wanted to torture her to wake up, so I began to poke her. –Poke-

"Don't sting me," Bella said clearly. –Poke- "I'm allergic to bees!" –Poke- "I have a shoe and am not afraid to use it!" I decided that poking was not working so I decided to get mean.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Bella, and with a loud thud, she landed on the floor. I could not contain my laughter, so with an almighty "Ha," I began to laugh hysterically. "I'm glad SOMEONE finds this funny," grumbled Bella.

"What's going on in here," huffed Rosalie. "I heard shouting and then a large thud. What's going on in here?"

"It's all Alice's fault," Bella said. "I was in here- minding my own business, when this little devil came in here and woke me up from a wonderful dream.

"Sure sounded that way," I muttered, snickering under my breath.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Alice?" asked Bella in her sickeningly sweet voice she only uses when truly pissed.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Only that we are going shopping in an hour, and you need to get ready. Luckily for you, I have already picked out your outfit and makeup you're going to wear. All you need to do is eat, shower, and put everything on."

"Do we really have to go shopping," Bella wined. "You know how much I hate shopping. Besides, all my clothes are fine." At that last comment, both Rosalie and I gave Bella an incredulous look. "What?" she asked. "Just because I don't wear designer like you guys doesn't mean that my clothes suck. Besides, Marc Jacobs and Chanel and BCBG and all those stores just don't make clothes for me.

"Ahhhhhhhh… That my friend is where you're wrong, my friend," I stated. "We are on a mission today for you to boost your self confidence and in, in the process, buy a WHOLE NEW WARDROBE!" I shouted bouncing up and down.

"No. I'm not going," Bella said. I turned to her and gave her my best puppy dog face. I knew she couldn't say no to that face. "Oh, come on, Alice! I hate that face…I really don't like to shop…I don't have a lot of money…Nothing looks good on me…Oh fine. You win! I'll go."

"YAY!" I squealed. "Okay chop-chop. Bella, we are leaving in an hour. If you're not ready by then and into the outfit which I have chosen for you, the consequences will be much worse than shopping." I could tell that by the look on her face- that she believed me. She knew better than anyone what I was capable of.

Precisely and hour later, everyone was ready. Bella looked absolutely stunning in the clothes- like I knew she would, but she maintained her grumpy face. I felt bad for waking her up the way I did, but not for taking her shopping. She was just going to have to deal with it. I took the keys out of the desk drawer in the kitchen and made my way out to my red Audi TT roadster. Bella was trying to convince me to let her drive, but no one besides I am allowed to drive my baby. Twenty minutes later, we made it to the mall. I was in heaven. I immediately dragged both Bella and Rose off to different stores. The first stop on our trip was Victoria Secret.

"Alice, I never signed up for this store. Besides, my underwear is fine. Who is ever going to see it?" complained Bella. I just smirked and continued my rampant search through all the satin and lace. An hour later, and two bags full of bras, underwear, and baby dolls of all varieties, we finally made our way to the other stops on our excursion, including BCBG where we picked up a nice suit for Bella to wear to work, Guess for party clothes, Abercrombie for all the necessary casual clothes, Juicy for sweats and a cute new bag, Marc Jacobs for shoes, and the department store, Nordstrom for everything else. Now it was finally time for the last stop- Mitchell' hair salon. I had not told Bella about this earlier because I knew what she would say. I would be something along the lines of "I don't need a new hair cut. I like this one, and I had it since I was 15." Frankly, this is why I think she needs a new one. She needs something to mix it up, and that is where, Jacqué, my personal stylist comes in.

"There is no way you're making me go in there," said Bella. "I like my hair just the way it is."

"This is part of your make over, Bella. With new clothes comes new hair. Besides, you have had that hair cut since the 8th grade. It's time to try something new. Jacqué is very capable. I'm sure he will make you look stunning. I have no doubt in him," I said.

"Yah, but I do, and it's my hair," grumbled Bella.

An hour later, Bella no longer looked like the same Bella. Instead, she looks more grown up. Even she couldn't help but smile a bit by the transformation.

I could tell that Jacqué styled her hair after Eva Longoria's hair. It looked perfect on her. Rose and I were both very proud of ourselves for forcing her into coming on this necessary shopping trip. On the way home, we stopped for dinner consisting of hamburgers and French fries

We got home around 10:30, there was a message waiting for us on the answering machine. I listened to it while Rose helped Bella with all her bags:

"Oh um…hey Alice, it's you brother. I was wondering if you would like to join me and Tanya on Tuesday in order to go to New York Fashion week. I know you love to shop and everything, so I figured I might as well ask you. So…yah…call me when you get this…bye."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed! Bella and Rose immediately thundered down the stairs to see what I was shouting about. "YOU GUYS BETTER LISTEN TO THIS!" I replayed the message for both Rose and Bella on speaker. By the time it was finished, we were all shouting with glee.

"Oh, please say we can go with you," pleaded Rose.

"Here, ill call him and ask," I replied. I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. On the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" My brother said. He sounded distracted.

"HEY BIG BRO!" I shouted.

"Alice, not so loud will yah?"

"Okay. So I'm calling to take you up on that offer. I just have one question. Is it okay if I take my friends Rose and Bella with me? You could take Emmett as well to make it three and three. PLEASE?" I begged.

"What is he saying?" asked Bella

"Did he say yes?" asked Rose

"SHHHHHHHH!" I said.

"I think that's fine. The more people with me the better because it means less time spent with Tanya and more people for her to talk to. It starts a week from today, but we are planning to be there on Tuesday. Considering you live in New York City, I was wondering if you could meet us at the airport and help a little with our bags. There will be a lot of them.

"Sure. That's fine. Anyone who is able to get me a ticket to fashion week deserves my help. Alright I got to go. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye Alice." He hung up.

"What did he say?" whispered Bella

"He said….YES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed at once. I just knew that this was going to be a week to remember.

_So… what did you think? This is chapter three in my story, and I want to know what everyone thinks so far. I would really appreciate reviews. It would be really awesome if every single person who visited my page left a review. It would make me so happy. Thanks. _


End file.
